My Life with out you
by sean is my hottie
Summary: Sean saves Emma's life the shooting but a little different and stays in Wassaga with his parents. He finally relises that he needs to be with Emma. When hes gets back, he finds out that Emma and Jay are now dating, and Emma wont even talk to him. Whats go


**I Will Always Love You.**

Its good from here

"Emma,you made my list." Rick said as he pointed the gun towards Emma.

"Rick put the gun down." Sean said as he slowly walked towards Rick.

"Sorry I kissed you."

"Rick life can get a lot worse, trust me, put the gun down."

"Stop!" Toby screamed.

And then, form there, it was a blur.

Sean couldnt remeber fighting Rick, all he could remeber is saving Emma. He couldnt sleep that night, knowing that some one was going to hurt Emma. He couldnt sleep that night, knowing that it might be Emma that he wanted. And he couldnt sleep that night, knowing that he loved Emma, more then ever. He truly would take a bullet for her.

Emma didnt get much sleep either. She kept dreaming about Rick, the gun, Sean. Everything. She could not belive that he would have taken a bullet for her. He would have died for her. Emma had dreams, dreams of Sean not being there, and she actully got shot. She didnt no what to do, or how to face this. But she did no one thing, Sean would be there, to face it with her.

The next day at school, everyone was talking. Sean was the hero, and Emma was the one he saved. Emma couldnt take it. She needed to talk to Snake, she needed to talk to Sean. She needed something.

"Dad, I cant handel this, everyone is stairing at me. Sean, you saved my life. I dont no what to say." Emma said as she started to cry.

"I will always save you." Sean said, wispering into her ear. He held her for a few minutes and then let go. He new it felt good having her in his arms again. But that wasnt what he was going to worry about now. He just killed some one. It was just hitting him then, that Rick died. He needed to get out of there. So as he is leaving school, a reporter goes up to him

"Sean, Im doing an inverview on you."

"We dont get cable" Ellie said, trying to walk away.

"Seans mom sure does. I interviewed her yesterday, she had a lot to say." When the reporter said that, it got Seans attention. He was lisening. He watched what his mom had said about him, and was more mad then ever. He thought to himself, lies lies lies. He was so angry, he even through the computer screen on the ground. He saw Emma by Jays car, and new what he had to do.

"Get in, Im driving." Sean said, as Ellie got into the car.

"Emma you coming?" Sean asked, and him, Jay, Ellie and Emma got into the car.

"Where to bam bam?" Jay asked.

"Wasaga Beach. Home." and then they left.

It was a very quite ride. No one said much. Two hours of no talking, only lisening to Emma try to stop crying, Sean's loud breaths, and Ellies rubber band going aganst her rist.

When they got there, everyone laughed at Seans home. Everyone but Emma.

"Sean maybe you should cool off before you go." Ellie said, trying to stop Sean from going.

"I've been driving for two hours. Im cooled off." Sean said, angry.

"Let him go Ellie, he should have done this years ago." Emma said. With that Sean left, walked to the house and nocked on the door.

"Oh Sean" Mrs. Cameron said and she tried giving Sean a hug. But Sean just moved away.

"I herd what you said to thos reporter ladies. Next why dont you tell them the truth. Like how you gave up on me?" Seans mom just walked inside, not fighting with her son. Just giving up again.

Sean went to the beach, and tried to forget about the shooting. He was going to have fun with Ellie, Emma and Jay. Just move on. Emma was going to do the same. But then, a thing from the past showed up, and changed all of that.

"Cameron, who are you stairing at, all I see is some dude." Jay asked Sean.

"Its Tlyer Bisup."

"The kid you deffened." Emma said. Sean was happy that she was there. She was a part of his past, a part of who he is today. He new he couldnt have delt this with out her. She new what he was going through, and he new what she was going through. They needed eachother.

They all decied that they wanted to go on jet skies, so they went up to the shop. Where none other then Tyler was there.

Jay walked up, and made fun of Tlyer for being deff, then Tlyer got mad.

"So what, now you kill and run these days. The guy died this time Sean."

"Didnt you could read."

"Reconized the eyebrows." Then Sean started to fight him. We soon broke up the fight.

"60 bucks, 60 minutes.But free for you traler park, dont want to steal your lunch money. Again." Through Sean the eyes, and Sean just walked off, pissed.

"Well, that was fun, running into Tlyer." Ellie said, as Sean was about to go for a ride.

"Good times." Sean just said back.

"Sean, your storys dont really match."

"So you beleive him?"

"Sean, Im trying to understand what your going through, but you just wont talk to me."

"You want me to talk, okay, when the gun went off, I thought I pissed myself, but then I was drenched in Ricks blood." With that, Sean got on the jet sky, and took off. For a crazy ride. Then he feel. Emma and Jay started to run towards Ellie, when Tlyer jumped on a jet sky, and got Sean. All of us were relevied. Emma bent down to make sure Sean was okay.

"Sean, Sean wake up." Sean woke up, and saw Emma, and then from there, he new that everything was going to be okay. He walked away, and just sat for a few minutes, then Emma came up to him.

"Hello, Sean you there?" Emma said, as she was shaking him. Sean felt so good that Emma was tuching him again. They both new it felt so right.

"Ya, just thinking."

"About what?"

"Last year. Emma, Im sorry for everything I put you through."

"Ancient History. We should be heading back now."

"Ya, but one more pit stop." With that, they got up, and drove back to Seans house. Were he was going to talk to his parents. Sean went up to the door, and nocked on it. His mom and dad both answered it.

"So whens the cops coming?" Mr. Cameron said. Sean started to walk away, but his mom stops him.

"Im here with friends dad."

"So all of these years, no phone call, nothing."

"Sean, he didnt mean that." Mrs Cameron said.

"So why are you here?" Mr. Cameron asked.

"Well this one kid at school, was going to shoot my friend, and I think, I think I killed him." Sean said with tears coming from his eyes. His parents hugging him.

"He died.He died." Thats all Sean could say. After a couple of minutes of staying like that, Sean told his parents everything. About Emma, and his feeling for her, about Ellie, everything. About an hour later, Sean came back out.

"We should get you home." Ellie said, as she started to walk them to the car.

"Ellie, Im"

"Your staying, arnt you?"

"Ellie for the first time in my life, I need to be here, to deal."

"Yo Cameron get in the car"

"Im stayen."

"You sure about that?"

"Ya" Sean said as he gave Jay a hug.

"Okay, lets get going then. Gunna miss you buddy."

"Wait, I need to talk to Emma for a second." Sean said. And Emma couldnt belive what she was hearing. When he said this, they both herd Ellie start to cry harder. But Sean went over to the car, and just said

"Ellie, I love you, Im sorry I have to do this, but Emma was there, I just need to talk to her." Then Ellie rolled up the window and Sean walked towards Emma. Sean felt bad about leing to Ellie. He did love her. But not like he loved Emma.

"Emma, serously, if you ever need me, Im only a phone call away. You were there too, and its been so hard for me, and I understand. I want us to be friends, best friends, and if you ever need me, I need you to call me." Emma just smiled and nodded her head, trying to hold back her tears. Truth is, she didnt want him to stay. She didnt want him just to be a phone call away. She needed him there with her. Sean just hugged her, kissed her on top of her head and said,

"I mean it." With that, Emma just walked away, going into the car, trying not to cry. As Jay started to drive, Emma looked back, and saw Sean crying. She was hystrical at this point. And was like that the whole ride home. And for count less nights.

**Home, with Jay?**

When Emma finally got home, Jay, actully gave her a hug, and told her that he would be there for her. She being a dumbass beleived him, and they actully became really good friends. He was always there for her, no matter what, and she new that is what she needed. After about a month or so, they started to go out. Emma didnt love him they way she loved Sean, but Sean wasnt there, and Jay was.

Back in Wassaga, Sean was finally getting along with his parents. He wasnt happy tho, and him and his parents new why. His mother always told him,

"Sean, you have to go back to her" and by her, Sean always new she ment Emma. He new he needed to go back to see her, to be with her, but it was to hard. Untill Craig had called him, just to talk and told him that Emma and Jay were going out. Sean couldnt even stand the thought, he almost had tears in his eyes.

"Yo, Sean you okay?" Craig said on the phone.

"is it okay if i crash at your place, untill I find a place to stay?"

"Sean you coming back?"Craig said excited.

"Ya, to get Emma back."

"Hell ya you can stay with me!" With that, they hung up the phone, and Sean started to back. He was so pissed what Craig had told him, he was going to do anything, to get her back.

Sean had said his goodbyes to his mom and dad, and left, going back to Degrassi, to be with Emma. He just didnt know how to get her back yet.

He and Craig didnt want to tell anyone he was back, espcally Ellie. He did love her, but shes not what he needed, he needed Emma, and deep down inside, I think Ellie always new that.

The next day, Sean walked into school, greated by everyone. Manny, had already talked to him, and went running up to Emma,

"EM, EM SEANS BACK!" she yelled

"What?" Emma said with this look on her face, as if she saw a gosht, it was Sean, her Sean, her one true love, walking down the hall to talk to her. Emma new he looked good, and wanted to just run up to him, and give him a huge hug. But she couldnt she was with Jay now. She acted like she didnt seem him, and bumped into Jay, giving him a huge kiss.

"Hay babe, what was that for?"

"Cause your my boyfriend."And they kissed again. Sean couldnt beleive what he was seeing, he was so angry, his fist went into a ball, his face got all red, he looked as if he was going to kill someone. Emma new what she was doing, but she didnt care. She needed to get over Sean. Even if he was her one true love.

After they finally stoped kissing, Sean went up to Jay, didnt even say hi to Emma, acting as if he didnt see anything.

"Cameron, your back!" Jay said as they huged.

"Yup, couldnt stay away. Well you to make a very intersting couple." Sean said, as he smiled and waved at Emma. "Hay Em"

"Hi Sean."

"Well this is akward. Im gunna get to class, bi babe." Jay said as he kissed her on the check.

"So, um...Emma how have you been?"

Emma had this look on her face, as if she was going ot cry. SHe didnt no what had gotten over her, she just couldnt help it, she needed Sean. She needed to be in his arms again. She culdnt stand looking at him. Tears, started to come from her eyes.

"Em, whats wrong? Sean said as he hugged her. Emma pushing away form the hug, just ran down the hall running. Not looking back.

Well guyz, this is the end of this chapter, I hope you like it! There will be more tomorrow.

Prewview

"Emma, wait, can we talk?" Sean said as he caught up to her.

"You want to talk now (emma said with tears coming form her eyes, none stop) talk about how you left me? How you stayed with your parents, and I was left here. With nightmares, of you not being here, and me dieing.I have nothing to say to you anymore. I dont even no who you are...


End file.
